The Other Queen
by Nergui
Summary: Soon after Joffrey's betrothal to Margaery, Cersei summons Sansa to her room on a cold night... Cersei Lannister x Sansa Stark. Rated M for a reason ;)


Sansa was walking through the Red Keep hallways. Her footsteps made a dull sound as she was taking one step, then another, very slowly. She was alone, with no other light than the little candle she held in her shaking hand. The old castle could be the scariest place in the night, and the young girl quickly regretted not waking up one of her handmaiden to escort her. She felt her pulse accelerate as the coldness of the night made her shiver._ Why in the world did the Queen have to summon me at night ? Is it __so__ important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow ? _She grumbled as she began to walk faster. If she wanted to get some sleep tonight, she'd better hurry so that she'll be able to come back to her room at a reasonnable hour.

'' Stop ! Who's walking there ? ''

She shuddered and turned around as she heard the man bark. He was tall, with an helmet, and a red, armor, covered by a golden roaring lion. _The Lannister lion. _Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even noticed she finally got to the royal appartements. She looked at the soldier, more carefully this time, but the light that was right behind him didn't permite her to recognize a second, she got scared it was Joffrey who called for her, and that he was in the room in front of her, waiting for her. _No. _She told herself. _We're no more betrothed. I am not his. Not anymore. _And there was no light beam coming from the room.

As she was looking down to the guard's hands, the spear he held was pointing to her. '' I asked you a question.'' He said, louder.

'' I, hem- I'm Sansa Stark. T-The...The Queen summoned me. '' she mumbled.

The guard raised an eyebrow. '' Why would Her Grace want to see you at such an hour ? ''

'' I don't know. She did not say. ''

The man stared at her, as if he was trying to determine whether she was lying or not.

'' You'd better go. I doubt the Queen has asked for you. ''

'' But she really did ! ''

'' That's what you say. This could be an attempt of murder, for all I know.''

The Stark girl sighed, and turned away, ready to get back to her room. She knew better than argue with a King's guard. _The Queen will be mad at me tomorrow. _

'' Sansa ! ''

She heard a feminine voice calling her name, down the hallway. This time, she recognized who the voice belonged to. Her voice was a bit hoarse, but still melodious. Cold and haughty, usually. But from time to time, it was warm, and it made her feel that everything was going to be okay. Sometimes, it even made her heart flutter.

'' Where are you going, little dove ? ''

She said, coming her way. It was _the_ voice. She felt her cheeks blush a little.

'' Erm, nowhere. It's just, your guard wouldn't let me pass. ''

The Queen threw a black look to the guard. '' I asked for her, ser Osmund. ''

Ser Osmund looked embarassed, his eyes staring deeply at the ground.

'' I'm sorry about that. Now come with me, little dove. '' the Queen said, resting her hand on Sansa's shoulder, as she pulled her to her room.

Her hand was warm, and her fingers thin. The Stark girl was a bit smaller than the Queen, so she had to raise a bit her head to look at her. As they entered the room, the light went straight to her face, enlightening it. It was late, very late in the night, she wasn't wearing any jewelry and her hair was floating freely on her back. _Still, she is so beautiful, _thought the young girl. That's when the Queen's green eyes looked straight in Sansa's blue ones. Sansa gasped. She was uncomfortable : her eyes were fierce, and Sansa felt like they were sending actual flames to hers. The hand that was on her shoulder began to burn, and that heat spread to her whole body.

'' You said something ? '' the Queen asked. Sansa watched her lips move as she spoke. The Queen had really full, long lips. That almost made her forget that the question was addressed to her.

'' Oh, erm, no Your Grace. '' _Oh Gods, did I think out loud ? How stupid I am. _While Sansa was mentally fighting with herself, Cersei Lannister took her hand away and went back to close the door. Sansa followed her with her eyes, as she locked the door and let the key in the keyhole. Then, she graciously took the pitcher of wine and two glasses, put it on her bedside table, and sat on her bed. Sansa didn't move, and merely watched her. _Why did she even summon me ? _She stared at the blonde woman in front of her, sat on her bed which was probably made with gold, covered with deep red sheets. She was pouring the glasses she brought with great care. Sansa then looked down, noticing that the Queen was wearing opaque white night slacks, wrapped by a long dress up to her neck, but the dress was _not_ so opaque. Sansa swallowed her saliva and blushed when she realized she could see the Queen's breast through her dress. And now, she was staring at the Queen's boobs. The young girl was surprised by how untouched by age they were looking. They were round, and firm. Or at least they looked like they were firm. When Sansa raised her head, the green eyes were looking straight at her. Cersei, holding a glass of wine, took a sip of it before smirking at her.

'' What are you looking at ? ''

'' N-Nothing ! '' Sansa replied quickly. Too quickly. Cersei giggled, and the younger girl, embarrassed, felt the need to add an explanation. '' It's just that Your Grace looks very beautiful tonight. I feel ashamed to appear in front of you in such an outfit. ''

Even if it was true, Sansa regretted saying that the second after she finished her sentence, because the Queen was now examining her from head to toe, and when the lioness's green eyes were staring at her, she felt like she was naked.

'' You are talking nonsense. You look good, Sansa. You always do. '' She said quietly, before taking another sip of wine.

This time, Sansa felt she was turning red as a beetroot. She opened her mouth to thank the Queen, but no sound escaped from it.

'' Oh dear, what's happening to you ? Are you unwell ? '' she asked, her husky voice full of concerns but Sansa thought she detected a bit of irony as well.

'' No, no Your Grace, I am fine. I'm just... It's hot in there.''

'' Is it ? I thought it was a pretty cold night.'' And here it came. The smirk. Now, Sansa was sure the Queen was playing with her.

'' It-It is, Your Grace. It was very cold in the hallways of the castle. But it's hot in there. ''

'' Funny. '' she answered, taking another sip of her wine. '' And yet I didn't light any fire.'' she added, looking straight into the younger girl's eyes.

_I am digging my own grave._ Sansa admitted as she sighted, trying to relax. The Queen was still staring at her, her cup of wine next to her mouth, but she was still able to see her amused smile. Strangely, it put her at ease. She was not the haughty, distant queen she's seen in the court. She was warm, she was gently teasing her.

'' You're different. '' She dared to say. She couldn't know why she did, but she felt nothing bad was going to happen to her tonight.

The blonde woman locked her eyes with hers once again. '' Am I ? ''

'' Yes.''

'' In what way ? ''

Sansa thought a bit before answering, to find the right words. '' You're warmer than you usually are, Your Grace. More caring. Less... angry. ''

Cersei considered Sansa before replying. '' Yes, you're right. I am not angry. And right now, we are not into the political exchecker, are we ? ''

'' No. And you're in a good mood. ''

'' I am,'' she nodded. ''Now come sit with me, Sansa. ''

The way she said her name made her shiver. But she moved anyways, joining the Queen on her bed. She gave her a glass of wine, and commanded her to drink. Sansa obeyed. As she was drinking, her arm was touching Cersei's arm, making her heart beat faster each time both of them touched. When she was done, she raised her head and noticed that the Queen was staring at her the whole time. Sansa did her best to hold out her stare, but these green eyes were too impressive so instead of loosing this staring competition, she decided to speak up.

'' So, why did you summon me, Your Grace ? '' She asked, as quietly as she could, anxious of what her answer would be.

'' Oh, right. '' the Queen said, as if she suddendly remembered she was the one who called for the Stark girl. ''Sansa.'' The girl shivered again. '' You are no more betrothed to my son. How do you feel about that ? ''

_What ? Is it a trick question ? _Sansa wondered, frowning. How was she supposed to answer to that question ? She was relieved, obviously. But Cersei was the King's mother. She could not say that.

'' I am... I am sad I won't be able to bring little princes and princesses into this world.'' She ended up saying.

'' Of course you are. But I'm asking you about Joffrey. '' The Queen definitely wanted her to say _something_. But what was that thing, she did not know. So she kept silent, staring at the ground. Suddendly, Sansa felt the Queen's hand on her chin, turning her, so that she could face her.

'' Are you glad ? Relieved ?

'' By the Gods – Of course not ! '' She lied. _I am a bad liar. I should have said something else. She will find out, and she will not be glad about this._

But the Queen showed no reaction, and her eyes locked in Sansa's, she replied :

'' I am. ''

Sansa frowned again. Why would she tell her that ? That was simply mean. '' W-Wh... Why ? '' She finally managed to ask.

The Queen raised her hand, and softly began to brush away red strands of her hair. She did not smile anymore. She looked focused, carefully exposing the younger girl's face. '' I didn't want you to marry Joffrey. ''

'' Oh. '' Sansa replied. She didn't know what to say. At the end of the day, the Queen definitely did not like her.

The Queen, satisfied with the younger's hair, put her hand on her lap. Even if she had clothes on, Sansa felt like the hand was placed on her naked thigh. It was burning. And the heat was spreading through her body, especially _between_ her thighs. She breathed heavily, as she was staring at the Queen, who was staring at the wall in front of her.

'' He would have messed up your pretty face. '' She stated, before taking a sip of wine.

Sansa decided not to answer. Even if she was aware of his son's cruelty, the Queen couldn't stand others people criticizing him. She'd better change the subject. But she didn't know what to say, and that hand on her thigh kept her from thinking properly. Once again, she stared at the Queen. Her noble face, her long neck, her mature body. Her collarbones were perceptible, and graciously ended their way to her round shoulders. Her arms were fine, but brawny. Raising her look for a second, Sansa noticed that Cersei was looking at her too, smirking. Then she carried on her precise inspection of the Queen's anatomy. Her way stopped at her breasts. They were of a pure white, and seemed milky. The younger girl noticed her nipples too. They were small, pink and erected. The sight made her owns harden a bit.

'' Sansa. '' The Queen called. Her hoarse voice had a sensual and teasing tone, thought the girl as she raised her head. ''Stop it. '' She pursued, when Sansa's head was at the same height as hers.

'' Uh ? ''

'' Stop mentally undressing me. '' She teasingly commanded.

Sansa suddendly turned red. '' I-I was not ! ''

'' Yes you were. People have been doing it for twenty years, so I believe I can tell when they do. ''

Sansa wanted to hit herself. _I'm so dumb. Of course she can tell, she's the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. On that, songs didn't lie._'' I'm- I'm sorry. '' She was staring deeply at the ground. She wished she could disappear right now.

'' Don't be. '' She heard the Queen whisper. She has clearly come closer, Sansa could feel her hot breath melting on her ear.

She slowly turned her face, but before she had time to think about anything else, her lips were touching the Queen's. The young girl's eyes opened wide and she felt her face on fire as the Queen began to tenderly move her lips. She didn't move of an inch, letting her lips to the absolute control of her Queen. And when she thought her heart couldn't beat faster, she felt Cersei's tongue on her teeth. Her mouth was close, and she was asking to go inside. Sansa was truly panicked. She had no idea how these things worked. She had never even, kissed a boy. Cersei's eyes opened, and gazed at her with a mysterious veil. But it somehow comforted her, and she opened her mouth, as the Queen took her hand to bring it to her dress's laces, right between her breasts. Sansa's hand was shaking as she blindly untied the laces. The Queen's hand climbed back to her face, against her cheek. Her tongue was invading every nook of her mouth. The Stark girl had trouble resisting it, and closing her eyes, she let the older woman lead the dance. Bluntly, their mouths pulled appart.

'' Undress. '' The Queen ordered her, her lips still close enough to Sansa's to feel her breath. The younger girl opened her eyes, and Cersei stepped backwards, staring at her with the same gaze she did earlier. But now, Sansa knew what it meant. Lust. Her green eyes were covered by lust. As the Queen was staring at her like that, Sansa mechanically stood up and obeyed. She removed her dress, and her underwear, until she was naked as the day she was born.

'' Good girl. '' Said the Queen, as she stood up as well. Taking Sansa's hand in hers, she raised her other hand to touch her cheek, and then she let her hand go down, appreciating every curve of the young girl's body. She stopped at her hips, and looked straight at Sansa. '' Lovely body. '' She smiled gently, brushing her blonde hair away, behind her back. Then she removed all of her clothes as well, as if she was alone in her room. Sansa stared at her body and blushed.

'' You're gorgeous. '' She said softly, her voice hardly heard by the Queen.

She smiled in response. '' Lie down. '' She commanded, sitting on her bed.

Sansa was at her Queen's beck and call, and climbed her bed to lie down on the cold sheets. She raised her knees, and when Cersei rested her hands on it, she suddendly felt embarassed. _What am I doing ? _She felt the Queen's breast pressing against her legs. _The Queen_'s breasts. She leaned her head on her knees too, staring at her seductively.

'' Spread your legs, little dove. ''

Sansa didn't move. Her whole body was on fire, she was bedding the Queen. _The_ _Queen_, for Gods' sake. The _mother_ of her former betrothed. Not that she was old or unattractive. Sansa looked at her. She really was hot.

'' Sansa ? '' The Queen called her, a bit concerned.

'' I'm sorry. It's just... I've never done this before.'' Sansa confessed, worried. Worried that this might make her stop, that this might not please her.

'' I know. '' She replied, moving forward to put her hands on each side of Sansa's chest. She kissed her. It was warm, pleasant, reassuring. It made her body warm too. She felt her a knot in her stomach when Cersei put her hand on it, and started drawing circles with her fingers. ''Or is that you don't want your first time to be with me ? '' She said between kisses.

Sansa felt the area between her thighs was getting moist. She spread her legs, and the Queen broke the kiss, smiled at her, and proceeded to go down. Her eyes close, she felt something wet on her breast. And as she opened them, she saw the Queen licking one of her breasts, massaging the other. She moaned. The tongue went around her nipple, and the younger girl twisted herself, having more and more trouble breathing.

'' Mmh – Oh Gods ! '' She moaned louder. The Queen was sucking her nipple, occasionally biting it, and pulling the other, almost twisting it. '' Gods ! Cersei by the Gods uumh – '' She grabbed the sheets, the sensations around her nipples being too strong. But the sucking suddendly stopped.

Cersei raised her head, and waited for Sansa to look at her. '' I am your Queen, Sansa. It's Your Grace. '' She stated coldly.

Sansa awkwardly apologized, a bit frightened by the sudden change of tone. '' Y-Yes. I'm sorry Your Grace. ''

The Queen nodded, and burried herself again in Sansa's chest. She kept herself from moaning, and was hardly breathing instead. So the Queen went down, letting her both hands to massage her breasts, kissing, sucking, bitting her soft stomach. Sansa was getting hotter and hotter seeing the Queen approaching her private parts. She knew she was there when her hands stopped massaging her breasts and grabbed her thights to keep her legs spread. Cersei was looking intensely between her thighs, and Sansa couldn't have feel more embarassed than she did right now. She looked away, trying to distract herself, and when she turned her head around, she found the Queen's face right in front of hers. She kept one hand on her thigh, and raised one hand to her cheek.

'' You have a pretty little cunt, Sansa. '' She said smirking, knowing the girl would turn red.

'' Y-Your Grace '' started the girl, as Cersei was brushing red strands away of her forehead.

'' Ssh. '' She shut her up by a kiss.

Sansa tried to pursue her sentence, but she was stopped by the feeling of her Queen's hand on her wetness. She moaned loudly, as the woman was arousing her by rubbing her clit. She felt her ear being sucked and bitten as well, as she moaned louder and louder. She felt Cersei's fingers move, to rub the entrance of her genitals. She breathed heavily.

'' Y-Your Grace...'' she managed to say, feeling Cersei's phalanx beginning to dive into her.

The Queen took her finger out, and provided her soft rubbing. '' What is it, Sansa ? ''

She looked straight into the concerned green eyes in front of her. '' Fuck me, my Queen. '' she said softly, and somehow bossy.

The Queen boasted her a wide smile. '' I will, Sansa. '' She kissed her ear before murmuring something else. '' You're tight. It might hurt a bit. ''

Sansa didn't answer, and guided her elder's fingers to her entrance as she took a long breath. Cersei stroked her forehead, and without any further indication, slid a finger in her cunt.

'' Umm – Gods ! Your-Your Grace ! '' she screamed in response. The Queen stopped, her finger inside of her, raising her eyebrow. Sansa opened her eyes, blinking. When she saw the Queen's expression, she quickly added : '' I'm sorry. I shouldn't scream. I won't do it again. ''

'' You can scream, Sansa. '' She quietly answered. She moved the finger inside of the girl, making her moan. '' I want you to scream. ''

The girl, sweating, nodded. The Queen went back and forth with her finger. Sansa was regularly screaming, every time the finger went deep into her vagina. The Queen went above her, watching her face convulse as she brusquely added another finger. Her screams intensified and she began to swear as the Queen fucked her harder, rubbing her clit against her thumb. Sansa's body moved forward and backward, going with the fucking. Her back arched and her whole body was burning as her screams were interspersing each other, going more and more loud, more and more high-pitched, until she finally reached her climax, soaking the Queen's hand with her juice. She collapsed on the bed, and the Queen let herself fall on her as well. Sansa was taking deep breaths, trying to return to her senses, as Cersei was wiping her fingers on Sansa's chest. The Queen buried her head in Sansa's neck, while the girl was slowly opening her eyes. When she did, she was surprised to see the blonde head stuck to her. She thought the Queen was more the type to be distant after the fucking.

'' Your Grace ? '' she asked shyly.

The Queen raised her head, heavily breathing. '' Fucking is almost as tiring than being fucked, Sansa. '' She stated before burying her head again.

'' Oh. '' Sansa looked away, slowly regaining her strenght. She could not believe how the Queen just made her feel. She felt the need to say something, to let her know. '' Your Grace, that was... mindblowing. ''

'' That was an orgasm. '' replied the Queen, not moving of an inch. But Sansa guessed she smirked.

The younger girl then looked at the body spread on her own. It was pure white. Milky. Tasty. She raised her hands, and rested them on the Queen's back. She fondled it slowly. It was muscled, but still soft. She went down to her hips, and hesitated for a second before touching her bum. But it looked so good that she did, fiercely grabbing it, then sensuously massaging it. She felt herself blush for what she was doing to the Queen, but il felt so soft. The Queen's body started to move, but she did not give it away. Her body still moving, Sansa felt something wet passing by her hips. That made her wet as well, but she did not have time to think about it because Cersei was raising, her face in front of her own, and her hands were still on her bum.

'' What do you think you're doing ? '' She asked, raising her eyebrows seductively and smirking.

The Queen sat on Sansa's belly, waiting for an answer.

'' You're wet. '' Sansa quietly stated, her cheeks blushing a bit.

Cersei looked amused by the girl's statement. '' Would you like to check ? '' she said, spreading her legs.

Sansa could feel her parts making her belly wet. She smiled shyly, before she suddendly raised and turned Cersei over. Sansa was now on the top of her elder, and the Queen laughed.

'' You're full of surprises, aren't you ? ''

Sansa replied by a wild kiss. She could feel Cersei's surprise while she forced her mouth to get in. Kissing was surely different when you were the one leading. Oddly enough, the Queen let the Stark girl do what she wanted. Sansa decided to take avantage of this consent : on her leg, she could feel her wetness. And slowly, she rubbed her knee against her private parts, as she pulled her lips appart from the Queen's to kiss her neck. When she began to suck it, she heard Cersei's moaning for the first time.

'' Mmh – Oh Sansa. I had no idea you could be this naughty – Awwn '' Just hearing how hard it had been for the Queen to make a proper sentence made Sansa proud. And her moanings were tender, like a cat's purring. Yes, the more she listened to it, the more it sounded like she was purring. _That's so cute._ She thought, as she went down to massage her breasts. Cersei raised a bit, holding on to the bed with her elbows to watch the younger girl pleasure her.

As she approached her mouth to her nipple, she heard the Queen jokingly say '' Glad to finally touch them ? '' Sansa, the nipple in her mouth, raised her eyes to gaze at the Queen's. The older woman suddendly blushed at the sight, and looked away. Sansa then pursued her way, gently bitting the elder's sensitive skin, causing the woman to breathe heavily. When she felt her breasts becoming sore, she went down and licked her stomach. It was very flat, but she was still trying to mark the skin with her teeth.

'' Are you trying to do me a hickey, little dove ? '' she said playfully, but the little bird did not react, and went even more south of her abdomen, taking her legs away. Cersei's legs were widely opened, and Sansa stared, with a serious appearance, which made the Queen laugh.

'' Little dove, what are you doing ? '' But she barely finished her question when she felt the girl's tongue going inside her cunt. Sansa's hand then grabbed the Queen's thighs, keeping her from moving. She was grabbing so hard she was scratching her, but Cersei couldn't care less. She let a loud moan escape from her mouth as the young girl was doing circles with her tongue, sucking, carefully bitting.

''By the Sevens – I'm not sure if the name Little dove suits you now, Sansa – '' That made Sansa smile, as she began to lick her faster, to bite her harder. Cersei's moanings were becoming longer and longer, regularly interrupted by the young girl's name, sending a shiver down her spine every time. Sansa knew when her climax was near, when Cersei's breath accelerated. The Queen brutally took her head, digging her nails. When her release came, a long moan escaped from the Queen's lips, as she threw her head backward. Seeing the fluids stopped coming, Sansa raised her head, but Cersei pulled her down, making her unable to move her head because of her hands.

'' Clean me, Sansa. '' she commanded, her voice still weak from her precedent orgasm. Sansa quietly conceded, licking and sucking her thighs and her sore cunt, before the Queen allowed her to climb back up. She gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before putting her head on her chest, Cersei's arms encircling her.

'' We're cuddling. I'm cuddling with the Queen '' stated Sansa, in a murmur.

'' You're aware that you just ate me out right ? ''

Blushing, Sansa raised her head to look at her. ''… I know. ''

'' Don't be embarassed. You were good. ''

'' Was I ? '' Sansa widely smiled, childishly proud.

The Queen laughed. '' Yes, you were. ''

The Stark girl was playing with her elder's golden strokes, curling it around her finger.

'' Your Grace. '' she called.

'' What is it, Sansa ? ''

'' I don't want to go back to my room. '' she confessed, deeply focused on playing with the Queen's blonde hair.

'' Then don't. '' The Queen simply replied. When Sansa raised her head, she added '' I'll keep you busy here. '' and kissed her. Tenderly at first, then wildely. She grabbed her ass, and gently smacked it : it was enough to make her wet again. _I believe I'll be busy for quite a part of the night._ The Queen's commands to put her on all fours reminded her of the court Queen, the cold and distant Queen. She didn't know where had all that coldness go, but she knew one thing : she definitely preferred the other Queen.

So here it is, way longer than i expected it to be... Hope you enjoyed it. Don't hesitate to send me any OS ideas!


End file.
